Skaia Middle Times
by Catastrophe Comes
Summary: A new student has enrolled at Skaia Middle, and with her comes a whole host of problems. Just when the students and teachers thought it couldn't get any worse, an unwitting school news reporter gets involved in the royal screw-up of the century. I try to stay away from ships, but their will be some among cannon characters.
1. This is Stupid

**Skaia** **Middle School**. What a mess. Going to a boarding school with a bunch of other trolls was bad enough, but this? As you walk into your homeroom, you see a blond human boy with sunglasses holding hands with a troll! God, how insane is that? Trolls, even one that low on the hemospectrum (it repulses you, this troll's blood) , are far above humans. That the Alternian would even consider talking to this filthy, candy-blooded foreigner is completely beyond you. Though, you have to admit, the sunglasses are pretty ho-

What are you THINKING? Murderous thoughts, that's what. Conceited human jerk, he's smirking at you! Your feelings go from red to black in a matter of seconds. You can already tell you'll have a hard time finding a suitable lab partner. You view your classmates despondently.

There's a real tough-looking kid sitting next to a small girl in a floppy, over sized coat. She wears a blue hat. From the way they're acting, you'd guess that they're probably moirails. It's blindingly obvious that Mr. Strong wishes their relationship was more red, but Blue Hat is completely oblivious.  
Of course, right in front of them is that detestable inter-species matespritship, you don't even want to talk about that.

So you don't.

Sitting in the very first row are two people that might actually be worth your time: a couple of sea dwellers. One of them is actually the Heir. She is one person you could stand to spend time with. The other is slightly less deserving, seeing as lavender flows through his veins rather than pink, but you don't really care. There's a seat open near them, but you'd have to sit next to-

No. You'd never defile your status by going within five feet of that. Swinging your gaze to the other side of the class, you hope for some better luck.

The pair behind that... thing (you can't think of another way to describe it) consists of two girls. They look like they're just normal friends, it's not as bad as that matespritship, but the fact that a troll would want to talk to a human is beyond you. Unless they were really cute... STOP THAT!

There is a chic with vision eightfold flirting with a guy in a wheelchair, who's gazing longingly at this boy that looks like a mini-Subjuggulator. You would probably think he was the Grand Highblood incarnate, but his lab partner moirail doesn't quite fit with that adult troll's tastes. Speaking of the lab partner... you snicker at this kid He's not even as tall as most of the fifth graders at the **Baroness Academy for High-Blooded Trolls**! Then again, it was an all-girls school, so you have no idea what the average height for a** guy **troll is supposed to be. From what you've seen so far, though, you can geuss. However, the mild amusement quickly transforms into fascination as you realize what color his blood is. Candy red, just like a human.

If you were just another high blood, you would scorn the Subjuggulator-to-be for keeping such repulsive company. There's only one problem with that. You are not just another highblood.

Your name is Rewyll Luzron, and your heart pumps midnight black. You have no idea what that comment about not scorning the highblood was for, though. The color of your blood has nothing to do with that, and just like the aristocrat you are, you scorn him anyways.

After standing at the front of the room impassively for a few seconds, you realize that the only available seat is next to that dirt on the front row... you walk over and sit down. You thought your silent message not to talk was clear enough for even it to understand... but... destiny is not so kind. As a matter of fact, destiny is probably up in the sky laughing uproariously. The thing sticks out its hand.

"Hey there! My name is John Egbert!"

You glare at the human.

"I did not wish to know your name, human. However, seeing as you have forced it upon me, it will forever defile my conscious. It is a stain which cannot be removed; the action of speaking to me itself is a nigh unforgivable sin." You put on your best "I'm a totally snobbish highblood and you have no right to even look at me" face.  
The... boy (you're still getting used to calling humans by an Alternian term, they have no right) is still smiling at you. God, what a derp. His bucktoothed grin is really kind of adorable. You decide to let up on him.

"Regardless, your meant well. To return the favor, I shall grace you with my own name. I am Rewyll Luzron, sky dweller." The human (you suppose you should call him John) smiles a little less.

"What's a sky dweller?" Your eyes widen in surprise, and you fight the urge to sit on him and force him to listen to every Alternian legend of those with night in their veins, moonlight in their eyes, and the wind under their feet.

Before you can, though, the teacher walks in and you immediately know that you will get along. First sign: she is holding a glass of alcohol. You knew you caught a whiff of gin when you walked in! Second of all... her scarf. It is perfect. It almost goes with her outfit as well as your treble clef necklace goes with yours.

"Alright, I know that this class is a Cooperation Program class, and because of that, there are both trolls and humans in this class. So, I would like for everyone to play a game of truth or dare, just to get acquainted. After this, chemistry will not be a fun course. Understood?" The teacher surveyed her students for any responses. There was a quiet murmur of agreement from everyone in the class.

Except for you, because you are too busy being confused. All of your classmates seem to know what this "Truth or Dare" thing is, but you have no idea! You turn to the Heir, but the girl is busy catching up with her friends from last year. She seems to be friends with everyone! The other sea dweller looks free, though.

"Hey! Sea dweller! What's Truth or Dare?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're one of three or four people in this class I could actually speak to and honor my hemostatus!"

"And what would that status be?" the sea dweller sneers He has a funny accent, like he doubles his "w"s and "v"s and never adds the "g" onto "-ing" suffixes. It's really kind of annoying, but you suppose you can tolerate it.

"I'm a sky dweller!" He looks dumbfounded for a second, then that obnoxious sneer returns to his face. God, what a douche bag.

"Prove it."

"Not here, idiot," You snarl at him, and wave your hands in the general direction of the sunglasses jerk and his... ugh. The sea dweller seems to take the hint.

The teacher's voice breaks your chain of thought.

"I realize that some of the trolls may not know what Truth or Dare is, so I'll explain it. Or would one of you kids like to?" She's met by a flurry of hands.

"How about... you, with the buck teeth." John looks ecstatic.

"Truth or Dare is a game where you have to choose: do you want to be subject to dare you have to go along with, or answer any question truthfully?" He looks very happy with this answer. The sunglasses guy... doesn't.

"How about everyone that knows how to play does a quick experimental round?" Most kids looked as if they agreed.

"Always open to suggestions, Mr. Strider, but please raise your hand the next time you'd like to contribute something to a discussion." The teacher sips her martini thoughtfully, then says, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. If you know how to play Truth or Dare, please come stand at the front of the room."

All the humans in your class walk up, as well as the boy who's (ugh, you can never remember the human term... dotting? dogging? Come on, you know this one) dating "Mr. Strider". Mini-Subjuggulator goes up, as well as the chick with vision eightfold. The tiny girl with the floppy green coat gets up from her seat and starts... skipping, is the only accurate term, to the front of the room, as does a girl wearing red sunglasses that you hadn't noticed before.

"Alright, how 'bout you guys tell us all your names. I'll go first. I'm Miss Roxy." Miss Roxy looked expectantly at the students lined up in front of her.

"Dave Strider." The guy with sunglasses.

"Sollux Captor." Dave's matesprit.

"Rose LaLonde." A girl with very blond hair that looks a lot like Dave.

"John Egbert!"

"Nepeta Leijon!" The green coat girl.

"Gamzee Makara. Nice to meet y'all, mother-CENSORED!" That was mini-Subjuggulator.

"Vriska Serket." Vision Eightfold was acting as if this was all below her.

"Hehehe, I'm Terezi Pyrope!" Terezi had an evil grin on her face. You wonder why she and Dave are wearing sunglasses.

"Alright, we'll start with... John! Ask the person next to you."

* * *

**A/N-**

**I have no clue what I am doing with this author's note right now. Really, who puts an author's note at the end of a chapter, instead of the beginning? S****OMEONE MAKE SURE I NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!**

**That was completely pointless. On to things that actually make sense!**

**This is my first fanfiction. It's rated "T" for some... graphic... fighting scenes I have ****planned for later on in the story. That, in addition to the "royal screw-up" mentioned in the summary.**

**MWUAHAHAHAHA! I have been waiting to trash the ****Baroness ever since she ruined my relationship with Cinnamon Toast Crunch. How was I supposed to know that fish-faced alien tyrant ran General Mills?**

**CURSE YOU CONDESCE!**


	2. Back to a Wall

John turns to Nepeta, the girl with the blue hat. She pauses a moment, and then smiles.

"Dare."

"Alright, Nepeta. I dare you... to walk on your hands all the way to the lockers next locker break." Nepeta grins, then replied, "Only if you'll carry my book bag." John, somehow, grins even wider, though this seems nearly impossible to you. There are some things in life that even you can't understand. Nepeta turns expectantly to Gamzee.

"Dare away." He grins right back. You take a moment to wonder at how inexplicably smiley everyone in your class is. Perhaps they've all been hitting the prickle-plant juice? Small footsteps snap you back to reality. Nepeta is running past; her big green coat flopping behind her. It strikes you how ridiculous the girl looks, and this time it's you being inexplicably smiley. You really need to stop drinking prickle-plant juice whenever you get ominous premonitions. They never... come... true-

Your world fades to black.

* * *

Groggily , you open your eyes. Your head is pounding, and you need ozone. But the air in this room is just air, that's it, it has all the other stupid chemicals mixed in with it. Sitting up, bright spots dance across your vision. The two sea dwellers are recovering very quickly, both in tanks of salt water. How come they're getting treated better than you are? You're higher up on the hemospectrum than them- but no one knows that, do they? The only person here that you've told was fish-face... Everything that happened in the classroom comes back to you in a flash.

Literally, a flash; those pirouetting polka-dots of light are back. You wish they would just go away, along with the nurse who's run over here, and ugh is that John...?

You collapse back onto your bed again.

* * *

"Hey! You're awake!" You open your eyes groggily. You have a terrible headache, and you could really use some ozone right now. But the air in this room is just chemical-ed up troposphere.

Okay, this makes no sense, but you could swear all this has happened before. You just don't quite remember it.

"Hey, Rewyll! This time you'll stay awake, right?" Your eyes fly open, to the sight of Mister Derpy Face leaning over you. Ugh, you are so not up to highblood charades right now. You flop over, so he can't see your face anymore.

"Go 'way," you mutter, nearly incoherent. Ouch... this headache is starting to feel more like a migraine. John laughs, then leans over some more so he can see your face again.

"Oh come on, Rewyll. You should be fine, everyone else is." He smiles at you. Again. Why won't he just shut up? You roll over again- oh Gog why don't these beds have guards on the side of them-

"Augh!" You fall out of the bed. John starts laughing. Humiliated, you stand up. Or at least, you try to. Unfortunately, you are all wrapped up in a blanket, and you fall over with another "augh!". You look up miserably at John as he doubles over, cackling in amusement. Just then, the door opens. Dave Strider, another of the humans, pops his head in.

"Hey, Egderp. Sollux, Karkat, and I are going to get ice crea... what is going on here?" Dave glances mildly at you, then looks expectantly back at John. You have absolutely no idea how he pulls that off, because his face is just as passive as before.

"Eheheh, Rewyll... she, she, heheh, fell out of the... bed! Heheheh!" John then has another fit of laughter. He looks at you, tears in his eyes, then manages, "I'm going to have the... heheheh, giggles for the rest of the day!" You glare at him, and manage to throw the blanket off, then kick it away. Bad idea.

"IT'S COLD!" Shivering, you frantically fish the blanket out from under the bed, where you kicked a few moments ago. Why would you do that? What did the innocent blanket ever do to you? Regardless, you retrieve the blanket and quickly tie it around your shoulders like a soft, warm, cuddly cape. Storming over to the door, you wait for Dave to move aside or suffer the consequences of your mighty wrath. He smirks.

"What's the password?"

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Holy trombones on a pogo stick."

"No."

"Holy sock puppet in a sausage factory."

"Nope."

"Holy pop tarts and a pencil sharpener."

"Uh-uh."

* * *

**SEVERAL RIDICULOUS GUESSES LATER  
**

* * *

"Holy... kittens in a car crash?"

"Wrong, and you made that up." Darn it, he's onto you! You've run out of guesses... oh well. You decide the best option right now is to teach a terrible moral to all the minors reading this and use physical force to achieve your goal. Yay!

"Hmmm... if you don't let me through, I'll kill you?"

"Incorre- wait, wha-!" You cut Dave off in the middle of his sentence fragment by jabbing a pressure point in his side. While he's distracted, you push him aside and kick yet another pressure point behind his knee, knocking him out. He collapses, out of the way, the annoying smirk disappearing off his face. You turn around for no apparent reason.

What in the world. Why... why did you just do that? You don't seem to recall any logic behind it, and really, it's delaying the story, so you should really turn back around and get on with it. Really.

You turn back around, because facing the wrong direction would be pointless. Who would ever do that? You wouldn't, obviously. What do I mean, you just did? You have no recollection of that. Pfff.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN A TIME LINE THAT _ACTUALLY_ MAKES SOME SENSE**

* * *

**SEVERAL RIDICULOUS GUESSES LATER  
**

* * *

"Holy... kittens in a car crash?"

"Wrong, and you made that up." Darn it, he's onto you! You've run out of guesses... oh well. You decide the best option right now is to teach a terrible moral to all the minors reading this and use physical force to achieve your goal. Yay!

"Hmmm... if you don't let me through I'll kill you?"

"Incorre- wait, wha-!" You cut Dave off in the middle of his sentence fragment by jabbing a pressure point in his side. While he's distracted, you push him aside and kick yet another pressure point behind his knee, knocking him out. He collapses, out of the way, the annoying smirk disappearing off his face. You turn around for no apparent reason.

This is so not happening again. There has got to be some reason why this is the Alpha time line!

* * *

**AUTHOR: SCROLL FORWARD A COUPLE OF LINES**

**oh okay that makes sense...  
****haha i am so clever!**

**AUTHOR: STOP THIS RUDE AND OBNOXIOUS SELF-INSERTION AND JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Jeez, this author is so annoying. Who does she think she is? The creator of your existence? The orchestrator of everything that's going to happen to you? Oh, wait...

You **appear** to turn around for no apparent reason (**Dialogue: Oh stop snickering at your own cleverness, you're the worst author e-) **Suddenly, you are slammed into the wall for no apparent reason. You are in some real pain right now, to be honest. You hear John gasp, then everything fades to black.

* * *

**REWYLL: BE JOHN**

* * *

You gasp in horror. You've just witnessed your new friend, Rewyll, do something hilarious, then terrible, then pointless. And finally, something just happened you can't explain. There was a flash of light behind Rewyll, and then she was slammed into the wall twenty feet away from where she was standing. You back away from the doorway, where someone wearing a long cloak stands. All that is visible underneath the hood is a pair of glowing, bright yellow eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, dear. It would seem that my subconscious has decided to force me and author's note-ly instincts into sbmission. Fine, subconscious. You win. Author's notes will be at the end of the chapter.**

**So, here it is! Chapter 2, finally up. Considerably shorter than the last one, but oh well.**

**I would like to thank my audiences from:**

The US

**The UK**

Venezuela

**New Zealand**

and Germany!

**YAY!**


	3. Surprised to See Me?

The hooded figure moves torwards Rewyll, who appears to still be breathing. However, there is dried blood dripping down the wall, and on her shirt and arms.

Wait a minute.

There is something wrong with this picture.

How can dried blood be dripping?

* * *

You are now the mysterious hooded figure. There is something wrong with this picture. You** just** blasted this girl across the room and into the wall, so how is her dripping blood already black and dried?

Wait a minute.

There is something else wrong with this picture.

How can dried blod be dripping?

* * *

You are now Rewyll.

You're seeing double, but you're seeing, which is a good thing. You hope. Speaking of sight, John is staring at you, and then the wall just above you. Surveying the rest of the room, you find a hooded figure stands, stock still, just inside the doorway. It is also gaping at you.

You notice a wet feeling on your arms. There's not much else it could be except for blood, and given your recollection of events before your short time of unconcisiousness, it must be yours. You did, after all, fly into a wall. Hard. You move your arm experimentally, and find your reflexes are considerably slowed. However, you retain enough control to write something on the wall before you pass out from blood loss. You open your eyes wide and stare at the hooded figure. Those unnaturally bright yellow eyes, not tinged with any blood color, are something straigt from the Alternian mythology you walked out of. You lift your arm.

**_r u suprlsD _****_2 c me _**

**__******r8nboW Drlnkr

**_?_**

* * *

**__A/N: Short chapter, anyone?**

**Very short?**

**I have been verily preoccupied with insane amounts of algebra.**

**Insane. Plus a page of notes in history every night and then an essay in English.**

**I realize that this is not a viable excuse for such a tiny, lame chapter, but I felt like I should put something up.**

**Something relevant up.**


	4. Emergency Contacts

You are now John. You are very confused. What's a rainbow drinker? Oh well, you figure it would probably be best to focus on troll myths later, and current, alarming events now.

The mysterious hooded figure is now standing just as still as before. Glowing eyes flicker across the wall. You can tell that this means the mysterious hooded figure (from here on out MHF) is reading the message Rewyll scrawled in her own blood on the wall over and over.

Speaking of Rewyll… you're very worried about her. She was just knocked out by toxic fumes in science class for a couple of hours, then slammed into a wall so hard she started bleeding, and yet she's smirking?

* * *

You are now Rewyll.

You pass out, and the smirk dissolves from your features.

Your last though before your world fades to darkness:

**Well, that was pointless.**

* * *

You are now MHF. What does it take to kill this girl? Oh well, you suppose knocking her out will have to do. The fact that she recognized, and believed in, what you are is alarming; however, her blood smells exactly like your favorite candy and you can't wait to see if it tastes wonderful, too. You dash, in a very dignified way, over towards where the girl lies slumped against the wall. You tentatively lick the lettering on the wall above her head.

...

...

...

^w^

This... this is like nothing you've ever felt before. You are in heaven. You feel so wonderful, almost like you're floating, high off the earth. A faint taste of black licorice is in your mouth. You feel warm inside, but cold as well, like freezer-burn. But you're not in pain, you are in ecstasy. Even as the fire of this elixir burns through your veins, and dulls your senses, and leeches away your strength, you can't get enough. You lunge at the girl, and bring your fangs to her neck. This is almost as good as the candy-red blood of mutants. No, it's better. Far better.

You plunge your teeth into warm flesh, and feel rivulets of dark perfection running past your lips. A dizziness comes over you, and you realize, too late, the toxins seeping into your nerves.

Your entire immortality, gone in a moment, because of one brief flash of carelessness.

You decide that it was worth it.

* * *

You are now John. You just watched what would probably be best deemed the equivalent of an Alternian vampire attack Rewyll. You didn't even know trolls **had **vampires! Wait. A. Minute.

**DAVE! OMG! YOU TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HIM!**

You dash past Rewyll, who you should probably be more worried about. Everyone comes second though, when dealing with Dave. He is your absolute best bro, and you would die for him.

In a totally heterosexual, no-homo way.

**MOVING ON, NOW.**

You have now arrived at your friend's side, and find him to be perfectly okay. Except for the fact that he's, you know, unconscious. Yeah, that could be a problem. You run down a list of emergency contacts, because given Rewyll's situation, the hospital is probably not your best choice right now. You are not in the mood for trolling, analyzing, or optimism, nor are you drawn to the options of indifference. You keep thinking. The situation does not warrant elegant knowledge, nor do you wish for anyone too... unpredictable, or rough.

_Lightbulb._

::::::::)

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. She wakes up, flails around in a blanket, knocks out dave, gets thrown against a wall by a mysterious hooded figure, writes a message on the wall in her own blood mentioning rainbow drinkers, and _then _passes out?" John nods. You are not inclined to believe him, but this MHF was eating people from your school. "I'll be right over."

Skaia Middle's best reporter's got a job to do, and she will catch the culprit.

* * *

**A/N: And, that's the end of it! X3**

**Okay. I don't believe this. I don't believe this. I don't. **

***grovels* _Please _review?**

**YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT. _YOU REALLY, _REALLY, _DIDN'T SEE THAT._**


End file.
